This research focuses on the investigation of the effect of adenosine 3'-5'-monophosphate on the subunit-subunit interacting domain of cAMP dependent protein kinase, a tetrameric enzyme, derived from rabbit skeletal muscle. The principal techniques employed are analytical ultracentrifuge, column chromatography, gel-electrophoresis, and UV spectroscopies.